Switches are widely used in systems. For example, the Serial Rapid Input Output (sRIO) Gen2 Switch may be used to meet wireless infrastructure customer's requirements for WCDMA/LTE Base Stations.
There are 4 different priority levels specified in the sRIO standard for Virtual Channel 0 (VC0). Traffic flow may change dynamically in real time as there can be more priority level traffic flowing through within a certain period but on other occasions, very limited priority levels may appear within the switch fabric.
Assigning a fixed amount of buffers to each priority (level) may not be able to utilize all the available buffers efficiently because if there is no traffic with a certain priority, the buffers being allocated to that priority will be wasted. This presents a problem.